Camelio
"Welcome, honoured ally of the Camelio. Such a good-looking, and powerful adventurer as yourself should only be treated with the highest quality accommodation. And may I add, our people have some of the finest hotels around." The Commonwealth Camelio are a race of sentient Chameleon-like creatures that inhabit their home planet, Merva, but many spend their lives in space as merchants, or inventors. Introduction The distant planet of Merva, covered by exotic islands, and cities, is their home. The Camelio are born merchants, as they're ready to travel to every part of the Galaxy to sell whatever's demanded- Spacecraft, Magical Artefacts, weapons and even slaves. Appearance Camelio are really short (Around 1 meter). They have short, equipped with longer claws, legs that are used to help them move on trees. They have long tails that can help them grab on to objects. They posses long arms, with clawed hands. They have overly large heads, with two, bulging eyes that move independently, and allow them to look at two separate objects at once. They also have very long tongues that usually hang out their mouths. Philosophy Their vast numbers allow small groups of them to specialise in different walks of life. Religious "Well, we do weddings. Or civil partnerships, if that's what you're looking for." Hardly any Camelio believe in any being higher than them, and they simply devote themselves to living their lives as good, and rich as possible. Millitary "We have the Krakau. They do thirs jobs darn good, may I add" There are planty of mercenary Camelio soldiers, ready to serve anyone willing to pay. The Camelio that devote themselves to the Order can also provide the alliance with powerful spacecraft, and weaponary. They are not afraid of wars... Especially is the Krakau fight them. Trading "Sell my own mother, would I? Sorry, we're out of those." The Camelio believe that the Galaxy can be thiers through trade. First, they become good allies with a race, then they start buying from them for a fraction of the normal price, and once the race has nothing else to sell, they sell their own planet. After buying all the goods for half as little as they should pay, the Camelio companies sell it to thier other allies for three times as much. Science "We have a wide range of tools for you incredible race's arsenal" If not buying an invention, the Camelio are always developing new works. They specialise in Nano and Robotic technology, as well as everything to do with spacecraft. They're ready to sell anything they create. Magic Some Camelio become Magi- either to find their own way of life, or to hire themselves to others. As it's not commonly used, many pay high prices for the services of a mage. History Before the Order No information relating to their years before total Globalisation exists. Everyone only knows them as rich, and technologically advanced mercenaries, ready to serve the richest side. Order of the Deanus When the Xylonians discovered the powerful race that's looking for rich allies, with a high status, they bought their affection right away. The Camelian status brought many smaller races under the Order's wing. The merchants started making great profit from the alliance, selling their race's inventions. First War The most cruel merchants were happy to hear about a war. Wars make profit. A lot of profit. The more loyal Camelio served as mercenary soldiers. When the war was over, they helped to rebuild the Order's cities. Recent Events Various Camelio companies are still trying to make money of other races. They sell their tools as before, but after the war many Camelio emigrated to other planets where they do jobs there's a popular demand for. Behavior and Personality When first encountered, an adventurer will probably notice how happy the Camelio appear. Their high, joyful voices are easily explained by the fact that they try their hardest to be on everyone's good side. They're great explorers, and merchants. They travel to various planets, and sell many unusual goods, or purchase technologies. Many Camelio-made motherskip-like spaceships travel throughout star systems selling relatively cheap spacecraft to races. In a common battlefleet, many battleships are Camelio-made. On other hand, if they encounter a hostile race that either attacks them, or tries to capture supply ships, Chamelio can be very dangerous to their enemies. Culture Camelio are making full use of technology. For example, their "roads" consist of tubes going around, or through the big buildings. 95% of the Camelio populations have body enchantments. The most popular is is a Brain Implant. It's used to improve a Chamelio's memory, allow them to speak dozens of languages without learning them, and various other useful abilities. Other popular body attachments are robotic limbs. Government The Camelio are the single most capitalist race known. They do not have a monarch, or a president. The Camelio leader, Cleidukos is simply the owner of the most succesful Chamelio company- The RatchedClank-SpaceJunk Category:Order of the Deanus Category:Camelio Category:Races